Like Mother, Like Daughter 2
by horseygilmoregirl
Summary: Sequel to Like Mother, Like Daughter.What happens when Rory and Dean's daughter meets Logan's son, and Logan falls in love with someone unexpected?
1. Chapter 1

_A.N.- I don't own Gilmore Girls_

Lora Forrester looked around her. Chilton was so much bigger than she'd ever imagined. She was two moths into her junior year of high school, and she had finally been accepted at her mother's old school. Rory and Dean Forrester had worked so hard, trying to get Lora enough money for college, and then enough money for Chilton once they had her college tuition, but it hadn't been enough. Lora would still be at Stars Hollow High if Emily hadn't finally forgiven Rory for choosing Dean over Logan. Once Richard had his wife's permission to pay for Lora's schooling, he had insisted that his granddaughter and grandson-in-law let him.

"So, you're new," the voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Yeah."

"I could lend you my notes...show you around."

"Really? That would be great!"

"Oh yeah? How great?"

"Well, I've got so much to catch up on, and this school is huge, so really great."

"Lorelai Forrester, right?"

"Yeah, but people just call me Lora. What's your name?"

"Josh Huntzberger. I was named after my uncle."

"I was named after my mother. And my grandmother. And my great-great-grandmother."

"Well, Lorelai Forrester IV, I'll be seeing you." he said over his shoulder. She looked after him, puzzled. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place where she knew him from.

"So, how was Chilton?" Rory asked her daughter over dinner.

"A lot better than the food you make! Mom, when are you ever going to accept that you can't cook?"

"Very funny. How was school?"

"Big. Scary."

"You know what my mother would say of she were here right now?"

"That I've been spending too much time with Grandpa Luke?"

"Yes. Full sentences, please."

"It was okay. It was pretty hard, and big, but the people there seem really nice."

"Nice? Wow, things have changed since Rory went." Dean said dryly.

"No Parises? No Tristins?" Rory questioned.

"Nope. There was one guy that offered to show me around, and give me his notes, and everyone else pretty much ignored me."

"When he offered his notes, was that in a 'I want to be your friend' way, or an 'I'm hitting on you' way?"

"What?"

"Trisitn offered to lend me his notes, but he did it in an 'I'm hitting on you' way. So, I want to know if this guy is the reincarnate of Tristin."

"I don't know." Lora replied, panic-stricken. She didn't want to know someone like Tristin after everything her father had said about him.

"Never mind." Rory could sense that she had made her daughter nervous, and she took a bite of the chicken she had made. "Okay, get up, we're going to Luke's. I can't cook."


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N.- I don't own Gilmore Girls. _

_And, although this is very obvious now, Rory chose Dean. The three things I had in mind were: _

_1) Only Dean's sister was there, if it was Logan, Josh would have been there with Honor_

_2) Only Rory's grandfather was there. Emily loved Logan too much not to come. I know that Richard hated Dean, but he seems a lot more likely to forgive Rory for snubbing their friends' son than Emily._

_3) They'd tried so many times, Rory and Logan only tried once, but it would have been the 4th time Rory and Dean tried._

_Both Dean and Logan's parent's would have hated her, the Forresters would have hated her for ruining Dean's marriage to Lindsay, and the Huntzbergers would have hated her for leaving Logan in the first place, and they hated her to begin with._

Josh walked into his house and looked around. "Mom! I'm home!" he yelled as loudly as he could, trying to make his mother's hangover worse. Of course, she was probably immune to his yell after hearing it every afternoon he had school. His father, though, it worked on his father. Whenever he was home. He stomped up the stairs and to his room, brushing past the frightened maid on his way, flopping onto his bed. Why couldn't he have a normal family? A father who came home at night, instead of going to bars and bringing college students to hotels. A mother who stayed faithful to his father, and didn't have an affair with any man that came along. Two parents who stayed sober, who actually got to know their son. Who would care that he had met someone, who cared when he got good grades. He had stopped trying now. All through junior high, and the beginning of his freshman year, he had tried to be the model son and pull his family together. He had gotten good grades, and always called his parents. His father had shut himself up in his study and sulked whenever Josh had gotten a good grade, as if the A's physically hurt him. His mother had snapped into the phone whenever he called, or yelled at the maid to take it, and keep it away from her. He wanted to say he didn't care anymore, but he knew that wasn't true. He was just better at hiding it now.

He sat at the large table, alone. Louise off at some fancy dinner, Logan off somewhere. Even when they were gone, they insisted that he eat properly, and not just grab some food in his room. They cared enough to make sure he got good food. It was always expensive, and fancy. But it was always tasteless to him. And even though he would never tell anybody, he would rather eat stale bread and water with his family than the finest delicacies alone. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and began doodling. Drawing a heart, with the name Lora Forrester in it. Another one that said Lorelai Forrester. Over, and over, until his doodles covered the entire page. He felt young, and childish, but he didn't care. He left the paper lying out on the table, and went upstairs to bed, leaving his homework untouched.


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N.- I don't own Gilmore Girls_

Logan slipped in through the front door after six o'clock, careful not to wake his wife and son. He headed towards the kitchen to have some tea. It still hurt too much to drink coffee. He brought the tea to the table in the dining room, grabbing the paper to read. As he got in, a scrap of paper caught his eye. He walked over and picked it up. Tears stung his eyes. Lorelai Forrester. Lora. It could only be Rory's daughter. Dean's daughter. He walked back outside to his car, and drove. He wasn't planning on driving to Stars Hollow. It was the last place he wanted to be. But it was automatic.

He got out of his car at Weston's. He knew better than to go to Luke's. As he walked in, he crashed into a pretty blond woman, her hot coffee splashing over his shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he wasn't alright. He wasn't alright at all. He'd never been so attracted to anybody, besides Rory, in his life.

"I'll buy you something." she offered.

"No, no, I'll buy you something. I'm the one who crashed into you, and spilled your coffee."

"Oh, thanks."

"I'm Logan Huntzberger, what's your name."

"Oh, I'm Lindsay. Lindsay Lister."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls_

_A.N.- for the past 3 chapters, I've called that the author's note instead of the disclaimer, but I'm too lazy to go back and change it. Here's some Rory and Dean fluff, enjoy._

Rory was happy when she woke up the next morning. She was always happy now, and why shouldn't she be? She had a wonderful daughter whom she loved, a wonderful husband whom she loved, a wonderful mother whom she loved, and a wonderful step-father whom she loved.

"Good morning!" she sang into Dean's ear.

"I thought Chris and Gigi were coming tomorrow, not today."

"What makes you think that's why I'm happy?"

"It's 6 o'clock in the morning."

"So?"

"And you are not a morning person."

"So?"

"So..."

"Dad called last night and asked if they could come early."

"And Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Go back to sleep." she laughed, and closed her eyes. Five minutes later, she opened them again.

"You know what I think?" he groaned and rolled over to face her.

"What?"

"I think we should go visit my grandparents sometime."

"I guess that could be alright."

"And I think we should go somewhere exciting this summer."

"Like where?"

"Like Fez."

"How are we going to pay for it?"

"Grandpa always gave me money for my birthdays, and Christmas, and every holiday, and told me it was for Fez. I still have it saved. There's probably enough for the three of us to go."

"What exactly is in Fez?"

"We'll find out."

"Yes, we will. But not at 6 in the morning."

"Right, sleep, sorry." she said as he pulled her close, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"Okay, I can't sleep either." he said. "It's Lora's second day of Chilton, and you got me too excited to sleep, with Fez, and your dad, and your happiness is always so catching."

"Yes! Let's go get pancakes at Luke's and pretend we made them, and get everything ready and..." he kissed her to silence her, then pulled her out of bed.

"Yeah, let's."


	5. Chapter 5

_disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls_

When Louise Grant had first met Logan Huntzberger, he'd just been another guy. When he'd proposed to her, she'd accepted because her parents approved of him, and he would keep her satisfied. He hadn't. He was always off with beautiful girls about half his age, trying to forget how badly he had gotten burned. True, she did much the same thing, scandalous affair after scandalous affair with whomever would take her. Her parents were happy. His parents were happy. But their son was miserable, she could tell. He'd always wanted a mother, someone to be there for him. Thinking of that always made her think about Rory. She hadn't seen her or heard from her since spring break in her freshman year at Yale. She missed her a lot, the only girl who could keep Paris calm. The only girl who could dream as big as Paris, yet remain the sweetest person on earth. She'd always felt bad for snubbing her over Tristin. She'd known that Rory was in love with her gorgeous, tall boyfriend, but crossing Paris was just too dangerous. She wondered how Rory was doing now. Whether what's-his-face had gotten a divorce, and ended up with Rory. She had no idea how she was doing, but she was willing to bet that she was happy. A lot happier than her. But maybe, just maybe, if she used her old friend as her example, she could be happier.

"Logan." he spun around to see Louise standing in the doorway, "We need to talk."

"Can't it wait? I need to get to work."

"No. We need to talk now."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well, I've been thinking. About us. And Josh. And my old friend."

"Can you just cut the chase and tell me? I really don't have time for a long discussion."

"I'll get to the point when I get to the point. How we've been acting, like we're in college, like we're 'friends with benefits' not married, that's not fair to Josh."

"You've been doing it too! It hasn't been just me. What, you just want to attack me, tell me I'm a failure, that I have no idea how to be an adult? Well, if that's all this is, I have to get to work." he yelled.

"I didn't say it was just you! I've been just as bad! But I want to change, I want us to be a family, and we can't be a family unless you try to change, too." she shot back at him.

"What brought this sudden change of heart? You just suddenly decided that it's important? We've been married fro 17 years, we've had a son for 16 of them. Now, suddenly, you want to be a parent? Why now?"

"I was thinking about an old friend of mine from school, and how she was probably happy because she worked for those things, and she grew up with a mother who worked for those things, and I want Josh to be like her, and have a good life like her, if it's not too late."

"What's this miracle girl's name? Can you find it in the bible? Is she some kind of angel?"

"You know what, forget it. I'll be there for him, you go on screwing anything in a skirt. The three of us don't need to be a family, the two of us being a family will work, too! I thought, maybe you cared enough about your son to make an effort, but I guess not. Sorry to have made you late for work." she spun on her heel and stalked out of the room.

"Louise! I'm sorry, I'll try too." he called out.

"Thank you!" she cried bitterly, not sounding thankful at all, not turning around.

Josh stepped out the door, trying to understand what had just happened. His mother wanted to be a mother to him. His father was, although grudgingly, going to try to be a father to him. For the first time in his life, he felt overwhelming compassion for his mother. If she actually tried, he might even be able to forgive her.


	6. Chapter 6

_disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls_

"Don't worry, Lora, Gigi made this, and she can cook." Rory said to her daughter as they all sat down to eat the third night of Chris' visit.

"Yes, one of my daughters knows the difference between a cookie sheet and a pot." Chris teased.

"I know that! A cookie sheet is what you put cookies and tater tots on, and a pot is what you put pasta in! Those are all things I can make."

"You can cook, Ror, you've cooked for me before, and it was good." Dean reassured her.

"It was all from a box, or a mix."

"Then you can cook from boxes and mixes."

"Thank you."

"God, I love visiting you!" Gigi laughed at her sister and brother-in-law. "It's always so exciting!"

"We love having you visit us, too, Aunt Gigi." Lora smiled at her aunt.

"So, how's your writing coming along?" Rory turned from her husband to her sister.

"Good, I have a novel that's getting published soon."

"Already? You only graduated from Princeton 5 months ago."

"Well, I was working on it all through my senior year."

"Yes, you told us about that. Well, when it's out we'll be wanting signed copies."

"Of course you will. You'll be getting a free book!" Gigi teased.

"A free book written by my favorite sister!"

"I'm your only sister."

"So you don't have very much competition." they all laughed as the phone rang. Rory walked over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Rory?"

"Um, yeah, who's this."

"Well, you probably don't remember me, but it's Louise. From Chilton."

"Oh, of course I remember you, Louise. Why are you calling? And how did you get my number?"

"From your grandparents. I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Oh, I'm doing fine. Great actually. How are you?"

"Better than I was."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I was just...being someone I didn't want to be, and then I thought of you, I don't even know why, and I wanted to be better."

"Oh...well, thanks."

"So, I was wondering if we could maybe get together sometime?"

"Oh, okay."

"So, why don't we meet at that great little coffee place near Chilton."

"Okay, I have to go into Hartford for work anyways. What time?"

"Is 2:30 alright?"

"2:30 is great. I will see you then, Louise. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and turned around.

"Wasn't Louise one of Paris' sidekicks?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"The one who hit on me?"

"Yes again."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"At least 20 years ago."


	7. Chapter 7

_disclaimer- If I owned Gilmore Girls, Jared Padalecki would be in every episode, and Jess wouldn't exist._

He needed to talk to Rory. The only thing that Logan knew for sure was that he needed to see her. He needed to know how to be a father, he needed to just see her. Because the only other person he ached to see was Lindsay, and he didn't even know if she knew how to be a parent. If he saw Rory, he could ask her about parenting, and make the ache go away, at least for a little while. Besides, she had already broken his heart as much as she possibly could. Anything she said or did to him couldn't hurt more than what she'd already said or done. Anything Lindsay said or did could break his heart all over again. He got in his car and drove to Stars Hollow.

He got there in the early afternoon, and realized that he had no idea where she lived. Or where she worked. Or whether she worked. He walked over to Miss Patty's. She would know. But she would tell the whole town that he'd been looking for Rory. It was a risk he was just going to have to take. He pulled the door open and slipped in, only to see Lindsay looking at something, tears in her eyes.

"Lindsay?" he asked.

"Oh, hi. What are you doing here?"

"I was...looking for Miss Patty."

"Do you live here?"

"No. Do you?"

"I grew up here. I'm just visiting for a couple weeks."

"What are you looking at?" she stepped out of the way, and pointed to a picture from Rory and Dean's wedding. "Oh." his voice caught, and he looked sad, too.

"You don't know why that would be sad! It looks like a happy picture. Nice try, there, but I'm not falling for it."

"Why is it sad for you?"

"Because I was married to him. I loved him. But he cheated on me with her. Your turn." her voice was bitter, and full of hurt.

"I was engaged to Rory, but she ran away with him the night before our wedding."

"Wow. That doesn't sound like her."

"You knew her?"

"Only a little. Mostly only what Dean told me. I guess he loved her all along." he pulled her close to him, letting her cry into his shirt. He didn't even realize he was crying too until he felt her wet hair against his cheek.

"She loved him all along, too. And she's the only person I've ever really loved." but as soon as he whispered it, he realized it wasn't true. He had fallen in love with Lindsay. And she would never hurt him, because she knew what it was like to be hurt. All thoughts of meeting Rory flew from his mind as he leaned down and kissed Lindsay.

He spent the whole afternoon with her, forgetting about his work. They talked, about their lives, about Rory and Dean, about what they wanted, what they liked. They went to a restaurant in Hartford, then went back to her parents house and played board games. He stayed until after nine, joking and being childish. He kissed her goodbye, knowing that he had found the only person in the world who could match Rory in any way. He didn't know that she was thinking that he was the only person that could match Dean in any way. That was the only thing they hadn't discussed.


	8. Chapter 8

_disclaimer-If I owned Gilmore Girls, you'd be watching the actors act out my fanfics. And you're not._

Louise paced the room. Logan had promised to be home every night for dinner, to make an effort. It hadn't even been a week, and he had already forgotten, gone mack to his old ways. She heard the door open, but ignored it. It wasn't even ten yet, he wouldn't be back. Yet he stepped into the room.

"Where. The hell. Were you." her voice clearly showed her anger, although she wasn't yelling. "It hasn't even been a week. Not even a week. You couldn't even try to be a father for one tiny, pathetic week! I tried! I called my friend, she thought I was some crazy stalker, but I called her, and I got her advice. I made myself look like an idiot, but I didn't care, because I knew it was the right thing to do. I knew that we could be a family, at least I thought I knew. Why can't you at least make the effort?"

"I have been making an effort!"

"Oh, yeah, what do you call today? And don't you dare say you were working late! I called the office, you didn't even go in."

"Well, do you want a divorce?"

"No! I want you to be a part of our family."

"Then I'm sorry."

"What? You want to go screw those poor little girls enough to give up your family, to have your parents turn their back on you?"

"No. I never wanted that from my life."

"So why did you do that?"

"Because I was scared to show anyone my heart. I never even told you what happened to me. I never even wanted to. But I finally opened up my heart again, and I want a divorce so I can be with the person who helped me do that."

"What happened to you? What could possibly have been so big?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Will you go through with the divorce if I tell you?"

"If it's as bad as you're making it sound, then yes."

"I was engaged to the sweetest girl I ever met. Everyone else just saw the immature, rich, charming playboy that you see, but she saw me. She knew there was more to me. And I fell in love with her. I wanted to be with her from the moment I saw her, and then the feeling just grew. We were together from halfway through our sophomore year at Yale through after our senior year. We were going to get married in August. The night before our wedding, she ran away. She went over to her first love's house, and they ran away to a B&B in New Hampshire. Her mother and step-father knew where she'd be, and they went to find her. They told me I couldn't come, but I followed them. I went into their room, and told her that anything she wanted, if she came back with me, she could have it. She told me that she didn't want anything I could give her, she just wanted to be with her first love, because she had fallen out of love with me, if she'd ever loved me at all. The only person I've ever loved, ever trusted, and she as good as murdered me."

"And now she's back?"

"No. Now I found someone else who I trust and love. I don't know if we'll end up as broken as Rory and I did, but I need to take that chance, because otherwise, I'll always regret it."

"Did you say Rory?"

"Yes."

"Rory left you at the altar?"

"Yes."

"Well, it was for Dean, and he's gorgeous."

"What? You know them?"

"I went to school with Rory. I saw Dean threaten a guy in her honor when they were 16. I saw the bracelet he made her. I saw them making out at the end of our sophomore year at Chilton. I saw him turn down a hot girl when she hit on him...actually I got turned down when I hit on him. I always knew Rory and Dean would end up together." he looked at her. How could she say that right after he told her that he was only just getting over Rory? He stalked up to the bedroom and pulled his luggage out of the closet, emptying his drawers into it. He beckoned to the maid, who helped him bring the bags out to his car, and he drove away. He wanted to see Lindsay, talk to Lindsay, but he knew he needed to wait until morning. He drove to the nearest hotel and checked in. He sat on the bed, fingering his cell phone, debating. He flipped it open, and dialed.

"Hey, Lindsay?"


End file.
